DON'T MOVE (BLOODY CUT)
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Don't move. Move, You'll die. 5 must die, 1 survive. SEVENTEEN. WONWOO, MINGYU, JEONGHAN, SEUNGKWAN, JUNHUI, CHAN. HORROR, THRILLER. ONESHOOT. DLDR


**Title : DON'T MOVE (BLOODY CUTS)**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Wonwoo, Mingyu dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Horror, Thriller**

 **Type : GS (Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Seungkwan)**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **DISCLAIMER :** BUKAN punya Grey, ini remake dari horror short movie berjudul sama hanya saja mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan karena Grey ga inget-inget banget sama filmnya.

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::DON'T MOVE (BLOODY CUTS):::**

Hening yang panjang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Tak ada satupun yang berani bersuara atau bergerak sedikitpun. Makhluk itu menghilang lagi dan tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia akan muncul.

Diatas meja, ada gelas yang masih berputar-putar diatas papan Ouija. Dibawah papan tersebut terselip sebuah kertas bertuliskan "Lima mati, satu selamat." Moon Junhui sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dikursi dengan dada terkoyak, tak jauh darinya ada Boo Seungkwan yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

Berada diruang lain yang masih bisa terlihat dari tempat Seungkwan, Wonwoo berada di sofa, seharusnya dia sedang menonton acara favoritnya sekarang tapi tangannya yang menggenggam remot bahkan tak berani dia gerakkan. Sementara itu, disebelah televisi, Kim Mingyu berdiri dengan ponsel ditangannya. Lalu di dapur, Jeonghan menahan diri dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menjatuhkan gelas dan botol wine yang sedang dipegangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja suhu menjadi lebih dingin. Wonwoo yang kaget dengan perubahan tersebut menekan tombol remot secara refleks dan menyalakan televisi. Seungkwan yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar merasa bahwa ini ada kesempatannnya, tapi salah.

Makhluk itu sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya. Wonwoo menangis di tempatnya dalam diam melihat bagaimana makhluk itu menghabisi Seungkwan dengan merobek perutnya lalu setelahnya menyeret mayat Seungkwan entah kemana.

Jeonghan tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia bisa tahu hanya dari suara jeritan Seungkwan yang sempat terdengar walau hanya sesaat karena nyawanya sudah terlanjur meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Itu adikku…" desis Jeonghan. Dia juga menangis. Kesal, marah dan takut semua emosinya menjadi satu. Ditempatnya, Wonwoo meminta maaf pada Jeonghan berkali-kali.

"Kau membunuhnya… kau membunuh adikku…"

"Maafkan aku, Jeonghan. Aku…"

Keduanya kembali diam saat makhluk itu kembali. Wonwoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah makhluk itu tidak berbentuk. Tidak ada mata. Tidak ada hidung. Hanya ada lekukan-lekukan aneh dan juga bagian yang sepertinya adalah mulut yang berhiaskan taring-taring tajam. Makhluk itu juga tidak memiliki telinga. Buta dan tuli.

Wonwoo masih terisak saat makhluk itu melintas dihadapannya. Berdiri tepat didepannya selama beberapa saat kemudian menghilang lagi. Mata Wonwoo melirik kearah tangan Mingyu yang memegang ponsel. Ada satu nama dilayarnya, Jeonghan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan berbisik.

"Semuanya harus dihentikan. Aku akan menjadi yang selamat."

"Mingyu, jangan…" ujar Jeonghan yang bisa melihat apa yang Mingyu lakukan.

Tapi terlambat. Mingyu menekan tombol 'panggil' pada layar ponselnya dan seketika ponsel milik Jeonghan berdering.

"Kim Mingyu kau bajingan!" teriak Jeonghan. Botol wine dan gelas yang dipegangnya terjatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan munculnya makhluk tersebut. Jeonghan didorong hingga menabrak pintu dan kepalanya tertancap digantungan besi yang menggantung dipintu, membuatnya tewas seketika ditempat.

Kali ini makhluk itu tidak langsung menghilang, dia berputar-putar disekitar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali terisak saat melihat Mingyu bersiap untuk meneleponnya.

"Mingyu, kumohon, jangan…"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

"Mingyu…"

Lalu makhluk itu menghilang lagi.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya," balas Wonwoo panik. Tapi kemudian makhluk itu muncul lagi tepat dibelakang Mingyu.

"Dibelakangmu…" bisik Wonwoo. Lalu makhluk itu menghilang lagi. Saat itulah Wonwoo menguatkan tekadnya. Dia juga ingin menjadi yang selamat walau bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi, dia berkata tepat setelah makhluk tersebut menghilang, "Ketahuilah, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo berlari kearah Mingyu lalu menjatuhkan diri ke sofa setelah sebelumnya menjadikan Mingyu sebagai tameng. Makhluk itu muncul saat Wonwoo mulai berlari dan langsung menghunuskan tangannya menembus dada Mingyu. Darah menyembur membasahi wajah Wonwoo yang dipenuhi airmata.

Setelahnya, semuanya terasa normal. Makhluk itu langsung menghilang bagaikan bom waktu yang meledak saat telah mencapai batasnya. Wonwoo dengan terseok berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar, dia melihat Junhui dan Seungkwan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Tepat saat Wonwoo memegang gagang pintu, ada suara berisik dari arah belakangnya, di dekat pot bunga besar. Wonwoo menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati Lee Chan yang baru saja berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chan yang masih ling-lung.

Wonwoo merasakan hawa dingin kembali menyelimutinya dan tepat saat dia menoleh ke kiri, makhluk itu ada disana.

"ARGHHH!"

Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan menariknya kebelakang hingga kulit kepala Wonwoo terlepas.

Setelahnya, barulah gelas diatas papan Ouija berhenti berputar. Permainan berakhir. Lima mati, satu selamat.

 **.**

 **DON'T MOVE! (BLOODY CUTS) END**

 **Author's note:**

Ga serem? Sorry, ngetiknya juga dalam keadaan iseng. Hehehe…

Ada typo? Itu manusiawi.

See ya~


End file.
